The Forgotten Connection
by Mini Nicka
Summary: IKag onshot. Inuyasha while waiting for 500 years to pass makes an encounter that will forever change the course of his and Kagome's future.


This story is a one shot. It's kinda an I/Kag . Just read it and see how you like it. This is a rewrite because I figured out the first wasn't good enough and decided to take one of my reviewers suggestions and fix it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha then Inuyasha and Kagome would have been together by the time they met Kouga, Miroku and Sango would have figured out their feelings a lot sooner, Kikyou would never have been resurrected and Kouga and Ayame would have run off together at their first meeting. Oh and Jinenji would find his soul mate. But none of that has happened has it? So obviously this little rant of mine leads to only one conclusion. I no own the wonderful story of Inuyasha. And I don't own Tokyo U either. It all belongs to that wonderful person Rumiko Takahashi (except Tokyo U of course I think that belongs to Japan).

"" Talking

'' Thinking

The Forgotten Connection

By Mini Nicka

"And to sum up today's lesson the reason people fall in love is all due to pheromones and brain chemistry. Any Questions?" Inuyasha Takashi the most popular professor at Tokyo U asked his class.

"Yeah Professor Inu," A smart alecky blonde girl sitting in the front row asked. "You say that love is all about hormones but how do you know? Have you ever been in love? I mean everyone on Campus knows that you aren't married and don't date so how can you say this if you have never been in love. I'm in love with my boyfriend and I **_know_** there is more between us than just brain chemistry."

"That is where you are wrong Miss Yoko. I have been in love, twice as a matter of fact with a woman that I consider my soul mate."

"I don't believe you." she replied snottily. Inuyasha was beginning to look beyond annoyed at the smart-ass brat in his class. 'Oh so the little bitch doesn't believe me does she? Maybe it's time I proved I'm not some monk that this whole goddamn place thinks I am.'

"Okay class if it wouldn't bore you too much I could tell you about those two women I loved and you can decide on weather or not I truly do know what I'm talking about or not."

A chorus of variations of yeah sure met his concealed ears.

"All right, a long time ago I was very alone in the world. I had no one. I know a lot of you feel this way sometimes but I truly was alone. My only family hated me as much if not more than I hated him. I had no friends and most people who saw me would go running or pelt me with rocks." Inuyasha paused. 'It was still hard for him to remember his childhood without reliving his loneliness before _she_ entered his life.'

Seeing his students questioning looks he sighed. "I looked quite a bit different then. But back to the story. I had been alone since I was a child. My father died when I was an infant and my mother when I was about 5. After they died my half brother came for me. He is," Inuyasha chuckled," quite a bit older than me. Actually he was an old fart even then." Inuyasha ignored the glare directed at him by his TA. "Now he's ancient."

"I lived with my half brother for less than a year because that environment proved to be crueler than the one I had come from. I took off then and except for occasional visits from Myouga this guy that used to work for my dad, I was completely on my own until I was about 15. Because I was so lonely I became cruel, crude, suspicious and a thief. I hated all people and was inclined to trust no one. But at the same time I got to the point where I would do anything for a kind word or just to have someone touch me in a way that wasn't a punch or kick."

"Then I heard about something, something that could change me so that I would finally be accepted. I decided to go after it. When I got there, there was a beautiful and strong young woman protecting it. I tried to steal it but failed miserbly, as did every attempt after that. So I decided to watch her, you know find her weakness. This lasted until one day she reached out to me. I was sitting in a nearby tree watching her and she asked me to come sit down next to her. I did though I was highly suspicious of her and was sure it was some kind or trick. That day she revealed to me that she too was lonely. After that I became her constant companion. I was obsessed with her and at the same time falling in love with her. But we didn't trust each other. She also couldn't accept me for what I was. Our relationship lasted only six months because of that. To give you an example even a casual brush of the skin was enough to make us both tense up. I only held her once and even that was only for a few seconds. I'm one of those people that need to be able to grab the one I love and be able to hold them. She didn't like to be touched. But I loved her so much it didn't matter. I would do anything for her. One day she gave me the option of using the thing she protected to change myself. Not into the way I originally intended too but to become something she could completely accept and marry. Because I felt this was what I wanted I agreed. We both agreed to meet the next morning to go through with it. But what we both didn't know was that there was another man in love with her. Though this man was evil." Several students chuckled at that. "What do guys not believe someone can be evil?" One of the students responded,

"Well sir you gotta admit it sounds like something out of some bad comic or something."

"Well Yuu maybe it does but I've seen people so evil and corrupt that it doesn't strike me as so absurd." The class properly silenced he continued.

"He tricked us both into thinking we had betrayed each other. And both of us went into, well I guess you could call it a coma like state. But in both of our minds we hated the other one because we believed we had betrayed each other. And there has been more than one time since then when I wondered if we actually loved each other or just were so desperate for any way to get rid of the loneliness that we accepted whatever we could get.

But then one magnificent day she woke me up. She----

BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGG!

Oh, there goes the bell. I might tell the rest to you on Wednesday if I feel like it. His grumbling class got to their feet and left. He watched them go his eyes glued to one particular individual. This individual was ridiculously important to him and most of the time he followed her back to the shrine where she lived to make sure she was okay, but today he had heard her talking to thise three giggly friends of hers about heading over to the new mall. And he had no intrest in following a buch of teenagers around a crowded mall. He smiled as she left. Then he turned to regard the shocked green and brown eyes of his T.A's

"The world is ending." The brown-eyed black-haired woman said in a stage whisper to the green eyed red-haired male sitting next to her.

"It has to be," he whispered back. Inuyasha turned a furious glare on them.

"I can hear you and what exactly am I doing that's causing the world to end?"

"Are you kidding!" Shippou said slamming up to the seat. "This is insane!" Calamitous! You are telling the story of the whole Inuyasha-Kagome-Kikyou love triangle. In the 475 years I've known you, you have never discussed it. This is more insane then that war Sessourmaru started over Rin."

"You are comparing me discussing my love life with my class to a 10 year war Sessoumaur started in order to protect his relationship with Rin?" Inuyasha stated disbelievingly?

"Yes!" Shippou yelled. "At least that made sense! Sessomaru loved Rin ever since she was a little girl. In fact I think she was only person he ever loved so starting a war to keep her by his side makes sense. This," He gestured towards the classroom, "Makes no sense at all."

"It makes perfect sense." Rin said for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. "It's because _she's _here isn't it?" Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Well that makes perfect sense, doesn't it," she chirped happily. She grabbed Shippou's elbow. "Come on Shippou lets leave Inuyasha to his thoughts. Well go have dinner with my Fluffy."

"Do we have to, he scares me?" Shippou whined as Rin dragged him out.

"Come on don't be a baby," Rin said. "Bye Inuyasha." She called.

"Bye." Shippou called miserably."

"Bye." Inuyasha said chuckling at Shippou's misery." He sighed, grabbed his briefcase, and turned off the lights. He then turned and looked back at the empty auditorium.

"See you tomorrow Kagome." He whispered before leaving.

On Wednesday the class was already in their seats by the time Inuyasha entered the auditorium. He noticed Sessoumaru sitting next to Rin with their youngest child sitting on his lap. He stalked over.

"What the fuck are you doing here," He demanded.

"Why little brother," he said coolly, "I am just here to observe the end of the world. Oh and don't curse in front of my daughter she absorbs it." As if to emphasize her father's point the little girl repeated the naughty word with a huge smile. Inuyasha opened his mouth several times but nothing came out. He let out a growl and marched to his podium. He took a deep breath before speaking."

"Well eager to learn aren't we?" He asked with a grin. "Now today we are going to be going over the human brain and Yes, Miss Yoko?"

"You said you would finish your story," she demanded with a pout.

"Your right I did say that but you guys really don't want to hear the rest of that story do you, it's pretty boring. A chorus of yes we do and yes's hit his ears. " Alright alright, now where was I last time. Oh yeah now I remember. It was when she woke me up. When I first woke up my first love that had betrayed me stood before me. But it wasn't her. She looked like her but she was wearing clothes my first love would not have been caught dead in. Also her scent was very different; better in a lot of ways I later decided.. I just thought it was another trick. But then I called her by my fist love's name and she freaked out yelling at me that she wasn't her. It was about that time when I figured out she was telling the truth. Later that day I saved her life and she revealed the object my former love had had and I had coveted. But it didn't end there. A couple days later the object was broken into many different pieces and sent all over Japan. The girl and I were suddenly stuck together as a team until all of the pieces were recovered. At first well actually through most of our relationship we fought like cats and dogs but we gradually grew on each other. I first realized I trusted her when we got in a sticky situation about a month after we met. She went out of her way to protect me, cried over me, and even let me sleep with my head on her lap."A smile crossed Inuyasha'a face. 'God she smelled good and her lap was so soft, that has got to be my favorite place in the world well next to that bed of hers that is postivly drenched with her scent.' He sighed. 'Too bad I never got to sleep with her on it' He noticed the weird looks his class was giving him and he quickly returned to the story.

"After that we could only grow to trust each other more. As we traveled more people joined us. The red-haired runt behind me when he was still a kid, a lecherous monk, and a woman fighter that could give me a run for my money. For the first time in my life I was happy. I had a place. I belonged. I had friends that were more like a family. And it was all thanks to her. But we were not together." Inuyasha grimanced as he remembered how much time he had wasted with Kagome just because he had been so fucking stupid! "If only I had told her sooner she would probably still be by my side, but not the stupid dog had to fuck things up as usual.' He continued.

"Because not long after we started traveling my old girlfriend woke up. And she was pissed. She hated me and basically wanted me dead or with her. She was very different from the woman I once loved. She was cold, vindictive and calculating. Even after she discovered the truth she still hated me and the rest of the world. But even though I saw how...cruel she had become I still didn't give up on her. I felt like I was to blame for all the bad things that had happened to her. Also I still rembered the lonely Miko, she was a priestess you see, who reached out to a lonely boy and had given him his first taste of acceptance and love since my mother died. She came to me one night and I foolishly made the promise that I belonged to her and that my life was hers. I kissed her and the other girl saw. The other girl ran away but then she came back and told me that if I let her, she would stay at my side as long as I wanted her there. That was the first time we held hands and considering how long it took for our relationship to develop it was a huge step." Inuyasha smiled as he remembered,' God her hand felt good in mine, I was so happy that day because Kagome had just promised never to leave me,' the smile dimmed for a second, 'Too bad I fucked that up and made her break her promise, after all there is only so much a person can take.'

"Time went on. She and I became closer but that didn't stop me from ripping her heart out of her chest every time I went to see my old girlfriend. You see at the time I was extremely confused. Didn't I love my first love; wasn't I devoted to her? So what were these feelings I felt for the other girl who was most assuredly my best friend." Inuyasha paused to take a breath and he smiled as he remembered all the good times with Kagome that had gotten her to that status.

"I'll never forget the day I realized I was in love with her. We had run into some problems with this gang that called themselves the Band of Seven and in the process she and our other friends were poisoned. There was a couple minutes there where I was sure she had died and in that moment I realized how in love with her I was. I was in love with the selfish, whiny, giggly, sadistic, kind, selfless, sarcastic, studious, fun loving, accepting, intelligently beautiful and completely insane girl that used to drive my head in too ground on a regular basis-literally. And now she was gone." He paused to take a breath.

"But then she woke up and for the first time since I was a child I cried. I cried because I was just so relived she was okay and as pathetic as this sounds with the sheer joy that I was in love with someone as special as her. Something," he jerked his thump at Shippou, " he has never let me live down."

"Now hey, wait just a moment there," Shippou cried as he looked at the class, "I had just nearly watched my friends and the closest thing I had to a mother die. I myself had been sobbing and big tough guy Inuyasha over there told me not to cry, that guys like us didn't cry. And then out friends woke up and I see big ol' tough **_Inuyasha _**crying! Now I'm just going to tell you this was one of the single most momentous occurrences in my life right along with losing my virginity and figuring out that guy," he pointed at Sessomaru," was capable of emotions. And I'll tell ya, those are two pretty momentous occa-," He shut up as he saw the daggers being lowered at him by the two brothers. I'll just shut up now if you don't mind, I kinda wanna live to see tomorrow." With that he slunk back into his corner.

"Anyway," Inuyasha continued, "as momentous," he shot a glare at the cowering Shippou, "as that day was it didn't change the fact that I had promised myself to the other girl. So I didn't say anything to her. Not that I wasn't tempted to of course. There was more than one time in our travels together after that she nearly died and while nearly dying terrified me out of my mind that I would lose her." Inuyasha paused as he rembered times like the ending battle with Narku." One of his students responded to his last statement.

"What the fuck did you guys do work for the freaking CIA or something, what with all these nearly dying times?" Inuyasha decided to ignore him.

"Time went on and the furthest my relationship went with the girl who I loved was that she kissed me once to keep my temper under control. Then quite suddenly the mission was over. The object was back together and the man who had caused my first girlfriend and I to think we had betrayed each other was dead. Now all that needed to be done was for us to tie up loose ends. The lecherous monk and the woman fighter got married and they started their own family that would eventually grow to 15 children. And I had to choose between my first love who I had promised to stay with and the woman I now loved who was also my best friend. My best friend made the decision for me. She said goodbye to our friends without my knowledge and then wrote a letter to me saying goodbye." Inuyasha blinked for a second trying to rein in his chaotic emotions. Still after all these years his emotions still reeled as he remembered that horrible day. He gulped and continued.

"By the time I read it she was already gone and had made sure that I couldn't follow her. I spent weeks trying to get to her."

Inuyash glanced at Shippou as he remembered how Shippou had stunned him and the others had dragged him away from the well after he had spent over a month despertly digging through the well and screaming at every diety he could think of to let him through to be with his love. He could rememer being so furious with her for abadoning him when she promised she wouldn't, but he had been even more furious with himself when he realized it had been his selfish behaviors that had driven her away in the first place.

"I went insane with my loss of her and it took my friends weeks to get me to state where they could trust me not to kill myself if they left me alone for five minutes. Finally it was that old fart in the corner with the kid on his lap," Inuyasha smirked at his brothers growl, "That brought me completely back together when he told me if I just waited long enough she would come back to me. Or I could go with the decision she had made for me and go with my first love. This made sense so I decided to leave it up to my first love. My first love had been brought back to life, in a matter of speaking of course, and became more like the woman I once loved. But what once had been between us was gone now, and we both felt it. My first love and I danced around each other for months both avoiding saying what we both knew. Then a troop of soldiers came and stayed in the town we both lived in. One of the soldiers caught my first loves eye and I saw them fall in love. I saw the look in both their eyes, it was the same I had seen the girl I loved give me so many times before, so I gave them my blessing. They married and had three daughters and one son. As for me I have yet to reach the woman I truly love but I haven't given up. And that students is the story of my love life. Any questions?" None of the class responded as they were still attempting to handle the sad story there seemingly happy teacher had told them.

"Now can I give my lesson?" The students nodded sad and subdue. He finished the class and the bell rang.

"Professor Inu?" He turned to see the student he had watched leave the day before. The one that was so important to him.

"Yes Mrs. Higarashi?" He asked turning fully to look at her.

"Well as you know I recently just got married and well, I just discovered I am pregnant." Inuyasha's eyes dropped to her stomach before going back up to her face.

"Congratulations, Do you know if it is a boy or girl yet?"

"I want to be surprised but I was wondering," She took a deep breath," If I have a daughter I would like to see her become a person like the woman you love. So if you wouldn't mind I would like to name her after her." Inuyasha's eyes dropped to her stomach.

"I'm sure she would be honored," A smile lit his face at the stangeness of fate, "Her name was Kagome."

"Higurashi Kagome," she whispered, " I love it. Thank you Mr. Inu."

"Your welcome," the woman turned to leave and as the door shut behind her he whispered, see you in 15 years Kagome."

Ha you thought it was Kagome in his class didn't you. Also to clarify Inuyasha, Sessomaru and Shippou have a concealing spell so they look human. This idea just occurred to me and I thought it would be fun to write. Thanks to my friend AthenBlade for betaing for me. Please R&R, THANKS!


End file.
